When Things Go Wrong
by charming writer
Summary: Kara & Oliver come to an understanding about each other & the future when they talk on the balcony at the "Ace of Clubs" On Valentine's Day in season 9 but the situtation doesn't end the way they expected.
1. When Things Go Wrong

**When Things Go Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: Kara & Oliver come to an understanding about each other & the future when they talk on the balcony at the "Ace of Clubs" On Valentine's Day in season 9 but the situtation doesn't end the way they expected.**

Oliver walked out the French Doors at the "Ace of Clubs" holding a Scotch drink he'd bought as they closed behind shielding the crowd & music inside.

He went over to Kara/Linda 7 months pregnant sleeping lightly on a long sun bed in the mild warmish evening with her left hand resting on her stomach & her right one lying against her leg as she wore her v neck knee length yellow dress & silver pumps with her dark brown hair ponytailed up & white Kryptonian bracelet that sat on her wrist.

Hearing something sound Kara woke abruptly & placed her left hand on her forehead.

"Oh sorry I woke you." Oliver apologised.

Seeing him Kara replied yawning slightly. "That's alright. I shouldn't have come here anyway."

"Why did you?" Oliver asked.

"Because Lois & Clark set me up on a blind date completely forgetting last time when, your friend Mia's pimp nearly killed us." Kara countered.

"Ah right." Oliver commented sitting down on the sun bed next to her pretending he wasn't, jealous. "So how was the date then?"

Kara turned & huffed at Oliver slightly. "Guy had Halitosis & huge glasses to."

Oliver laughed nearly spitting Scotch into his glass.

Kara said hitting Oliver on the leg playfully. "That's not funny Oliver."

Oliver composed himself although he thought it was funny still. "No of' course not."

"I'm 7 months pregnant you know." Kara ascertained "All I wanna does stay inside."

"Drink hot chocolate & watch Pretty Woman" Oliver replied knowing what she was goanna say.

Kara flicked her left up as she took a sip of her Orange Juice. "Exactly." "You get it so why don't they?"

"Maybe because you haven't been out with anyone yet they thought you should do." Oliver summarised.

Kara answered Oliver. "Hey it's not my fault no-one wants to date a newly divorced pregnant woman or someone nearly kills me & your baby because they wanna get back at you for sleeping with their wife or that I look like a whale who wears baggy clothes has big boobs & swollen feet."

Oliver lifted his right arm up & down in front of Kara's body "Well you're an expectant mom carrying extra weight." "Swollen feet & bigger boobs are a normal process." He told her.

Kara sighed slightly. "Not when I feel tired or ugly constantly they aren't."

Oliver put his right hand on Kara's left shoulder. "You're not ugly Kara."

Kara huffed. "Excuse me Oliver but you don't have to carry this thing or deal with the constant backaches & frequent peeing."

"You're right I don't." "I'm sorry." Oliver apologised.

"Thank you." Kara replied.

"You have only got 2 months left though." Oliver said. "So you can take it easy & sleep regulary."

Kara laughed saying. "If I do that I'll never wake up or get anything done."

"Well Clark & I will to do that plus you're Father, Jordan. & Caroline can run "The Isis Foundation." Oliver announced.

"Women have worked & given birth since time began Oliver." "My clients depend on me." Kara bit.

Oliver put his left hand on Kara's shoulder. "& you have a baby to think about plus yourself which' should come first otherwise something could go wrong."

Kara laughed again replying. "Since when do you give good advice?"

"Something your Counsellor said in one of my sessions." Oliver abated.

Kara leaned towards him. "So how come's you're out here then?"

Oliver leaned towards Kara. "I was just getting a drink & saw you outside & wondered what you were doing."

Kara drinking some of her Orange Juice laughed pointing at him. "Your checking up on your ex-wife instead of chatting with any women inside? It's Valentine's Day Oliver."

"There wasn't anyone I liked." Oliver responded.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Oh; really?"

Oliver drank some of his scotch & answered. "Yep"

Kara laughed again. "I don't believe that."

Oliver raised his right hand. "It's true."

Kara leaned forward more. "You can't resist anything in a short skirt."

Oliver leaned in more himself. "Maybe I've changed."

"Not unless I knew about it you haven't." Kara demised.

"Yeah well you don't know everything that's happened since we've divorced so." Oliver countered.

Kara shook her head. "But I know you Oliver & that it takes a huge thing for you to not look at the eye candy."

Oliver breathed heavily when she said that.

"What're you afraid of?" Kara leaned forward asking him.

"Falling in love with someone else because there'll never be anyone like you & so will end up bitter & alone the rest of my life." Oliver thought to himself before saying out aloud. "Nothing I've just been busy with the company & "Green Arrow" & so haven't had the time to meet anyone yet."

Kara backed away huffing & flicked her hand. "Oh please "Green Arrow" & "Queen Industries" don't take up all your time." "That's just an excuse for you not trying anything."

Oliver laughed & pointed back at Kara. "Says the woman who' didn't stay in like she wanted to."

"Well there's not much you can do when you're Father, Son & Cousin breath down your neck all at once insisting you go out." Kara bit back.

Oliver smiled drinking more Scotch. "So why're you out here then?"

"I wanted to, get away from Lois & Clark & the loud music & over the top decorations." Kara bit.

Oliver looking at the crowd & red heart ballons & massive ribbons nodded responding. "Yeah the club does look a little cheesy I suppose."

Kara laughed aloud. "The clubs always cheesy Valentine's day Oliver that's commercialism."

"Err I gotta pee." She moaned loudly.

"Oh let me help." Oliver said as he offered Kara his hand when she tried getting up unsuccessfully.

"Thanks." Kara replied taking it before feeling a strong kick against her stomach.

"Awl" She announced placing her hand on it.

Oliver eyes widened slightly panicked. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kara answered. "Yeah she kicked me."

"Really?" Oliver asked smiling.

Kara nodded looking at Oliver. "Hmm she's strong."

Oliver gloated delectably commenting. "Well that's my girl. Gets it from me obviously" "She'll have my looks charm & personality. Attract many guys & have great business sense."

Kara narrowed her eyes & laughed saying. "Hey don't turn her into a mini you Oliver."

Oliver flapped his arms up. "Of course not."

"Or forget your son." Kara added.

Oliver shook his head. "Never Kara Jordan's my boy. His bow & arrow skills are really coming on."

Kara smiled sweetly. "& his business head to."

"Well he will inherit Queen Industries when I retire or die so it's good he knows the company." Oliver stated.

Kara laughed again. "& takes over the Justice League to."

"Naturally." Oliver gloated again.

Kara shook her head not surprised at Oliver's comment then viewed him again afterwards. "Your attidutes changed since I told you I was pregnant." Kara commented.

Oliver turned his head & stared out ahead. "Yeah well I thought I wasn't ready for another kid with Jimmy dieing, my guilt of killing Lex, you & me divorcing & me not been a good father to Jordan."

Then veered' back at Kara. "But Kirsty said you should talk about things which I have & I'm excited about Lara you know despite her being unplanned through Zatanna's magic."

Kara huffed swaying her head left & right & replied sarcastically. "Yeah right" "Your glad Zatanna made us sleep together because you liked the sex."

"Well you were always good in bed so I didn't complain. Oliver answered smiling. & you liked it also so."

Kara shook her head in disgust. "No I didn't. & if I see that harlet again I will tell her it definately."

"Okay." Oliver said smiling knowing exactly what Kara meant which annoyed her considerably.

Kara leaned in close & pointed at the billionaire Queen. "You know god help the next woman who goes out with you Oliver Queen because you are the most eagertistical self centered man who's ever lived."

She kissed him suddenly which surprised Oliver a little but not enough to stop him responding back when he felt the familiarity he once knew.

Kara pulled away & touched her mouth horrified enciting. "I shouldn't have done that." "I'm sorry."

She turned round quickly & placed her Orange Juice on the floor then grabbed her clutch bag & got up & walked over to the French Doors hearing Oliver call out behind her. "Kara, wait!"

The Ex-Kryptonian paused a few seconds before saying. "I gotta pee." then went inside leaving Oliver stunned.

The End. 


	2. It's Not Over Yet

**It's Not Over Yet******

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note:**** Oliver visits Kara the day after Valentine's wanting, an explanation on the previous night's events & where they both stand with each other now.  
**  
Inside her 3 bedroom apartment downtown in Metropolis Kara Zor-El was peeling & chopping vegetables up for her & Jordan's dinner little later as the movie version of "Time After Time" from the film "Strictly Ballroom" came on the radio which made Kara think about Oliver & the previous night's events of when she'd kissed him.

Hearing the doorbell go Kara put the knife down on top of the chopping board & walked over to the door to see who it was.

Peeking through the keyhole she saw Oliver standing outside & backed off a little.

Oliver called out when she hadn't opened the door up. "Kara its Oliver will you open up?"

She stood there thinking what to do when Oliver called out again. "I know your there 'cause you just peeked through the keyhole so may as well let me in because I'm not leaving till we've talked."

Closing her eyes Kara turned the door handle left & opened that up.

Oliver saw her standing in a thin strapped yellow vest & black trousers which shaped her baby bump & boobs nicely.

Kara veered round & walked of as Oliver came in & closed the door behind him.

He strolled over to middle of the Kitchen/Lounge room & stopped a few feet from her.

Kara spoke out gazing at the window near the door to the bedrooms. "I'm preparing dinner Oliver so whatever you wanna say can you do it quickly so I can get back to that thanks."

"It's goanna take, more than a few seconds Kara to say what I think needs to be said don't you agree?" He said.

She closed her eyes subconsciously agreeing with what Oliver meant but answered out aloud. "I don't think there's anything that needs to be said Oliver."

His face screwed up in horror not believing what Kara had just commented. "Of course there is Kara you kissed me."

The brown curly haired woman nodded her head silently trying not to imagine that'd happened. "I know yes."

She walked over to the dining table & sat down on the chair there. Oliver parked himself opposite her.

"I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry." She replied apologising.

"Then why did you?" Oliver asked her.

Kara shook her head as she appeared upset. "Hormones I guess. I don't know."

She placed her hands over her face & dipped her head as she cried a little. "Uh what a mess"

Oliver placed his hand on Kara's left arm hating seeing her upset. "Hey it's okay."

Kara pulled herself away & looked at him. "No it's not Ollie." "I spent 9 months getting over you & moved on & then this happens."

Jordan Queen walked out from his bedroom wondering what was happening when he saw his parents talking to one another. "Are you okay mom?" He questioned Kara.

Wiping her eyes she turned round & answered him. "Yeah sweetie, don't worry." "You go back to your homework."

"Alright then" Jordan nodded saying & did that reluctantly.

"God if he ever found out. " Kara wallowed. "He'd think we were getting back together."

"Would that be so bad?" Oliver quizzed her.

Kara stared repulsively at Oliver. "Yes Ollie." "We can't give him false hope when it's never goanna happen."

"Well I'm not sorry it happened." Oliver announced finally admitting the truth.

She breathed heavily shocked at her ex's statement.

"Because I think about you every day Kara" Oliver surmised pouring his heart out.

Tears rolled down her face as Oliver continued. "& that they'll never be anyone smart, funny, caring, & beautiful as you ever again."

The ex-Kryptonian rose from her chair & walked away.

Oliver came over & touched Kara's shoulder. "Which's why, I didn't chat up any women last night Kara because I still love you & always will."

He put his arms around her stomach & hugged her tightly.

More tears flowed down Kara's face as she tried composing herself & pulled away. "Oliver, please I can't do this."

Oliver put his hand on Kara's shoulder again "Things will be different this time I promise." "I've realised my mistakes & am working through them."

He pulled her round & brought Kara close to him. "This divorce is a blessing in disguise Kara." "Our chance to start fresh"

She shook her head & replied. "I don't love you Oliver."

"You wouldn't kiss me if you said that Kara." Oliver snapped. "& I know you do but you're scared that what happened before will happen again." "Well it won't 'cause, I've been down that road before & I'm never going back."

Kara flapped her arms & said. "I'm not sure of that Ollie & I can't put Jordan through it again."

Then put her hands on her stomach. "Or Lara too"

The billionaire Queen moved closer & spoke. "Well you won't Kara because I'd treat you all much better this time I promise." "I love you so much baby please, give me another chance."

"I don't know really, I." Kara replied not sure what to do.

Oliver leaned her back against the marble work top & kissed Kara with all the love he had for her.

She pushed him of her & looked Oliver in the eye. "No Oliver I've moved on & so should you."

"When you admit that within, yourself I will do but until then I won't." Oliver commented as he turned round & walked out the door.

Kara slide onto to the floor & cried he heart out whilst an acoustic version of Grace's song "It's Not Over Yet" done by "Goldfrapp" played on the radio as Jordan came over & comforted her for some time going.

The End.


	3. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics. **

**Author's Note: Jordan confronts Oliver after upsetting Kara at his apartment & tells him exactly what he thinks. Clark & Zor-El visit their sibling & talk about what happened then tackle Oliver himself at his gym afterwards. **

**Extra Note: Kara's Father Zor-El came out of the Orb with the other Kandorian's which's how he's there now & has powers after Jor-El gave them to him so he could save Clark. **

Coming round the corner to his house block gym Oliver slowed down on his red Ducati motorcycle & stopped up the alleyway by the back door to that & turned off the engine.

Taking his helmet of Oliver leaned back slightly thinking about what had happened between Kara & him earlier at her apartment. The Queen billionaire sighed lightly as he lowered the side stand on his bike & got of it after tilting the front right ways ward.

Hearing footsteps as he walked up to the door Oliver veered round & jumped a little when he saw Jordan Queen standing angrily there away from him.

"Jordan you scared me a bit." "What're you doing here?" Oliver asked even though he knew the reason from the look on 11 year old boys face.

"I think you know that Dad." He replied.

"How did you get here? Does your Mother know your here?" Oliver questioned him.

"Yes probably & I came on the bus." Jordan answered Oliver.

Oliver came down the stairs & walked over to him. "Well let's get you home then. She's must be worried sick."

He tried to get Jordan over the motorcycle but the short brown haired Queen, pulled himself away & spoke. "Not until we've talked Dad."

"Look son." Oliver commented.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming round, Mom's like that & upsetting her there?" Jordan bit back angrily.

"Jordan Queen you do not speak to your Father that way do, you understand me?" Oliver countered.

"I've every right to Dad. You left Mom in bits after you went." He eyed Oliver up saying.

The blonde haired man's face screwed up hearing that. "What? I?"

"She sobbed her heart out on the Kitchen floor because you tore her up & played with her emotions." Jordan replied.

"How did you hear? I thought you were doing your homework?" Oliver asked him.

Jordan huffed. "The apartment has thin walls Dad you know that."

Oliver placed his right hand on Jordan's arm & said apologetically. "Son if I knew what would've happened I would never have."

"Save it Dad." The boy snapped pulling that away. "You only think about yourself don't you not the fact Mom's 7 months pregnant & could've gone into early labour or that I have to pick up the pieces every-time she's hurt & go through that with her."

"I know Jordan you shouldn't have to & I'm, sorry that happened but it won't change how I feel about you, Lara & your Mom. I love her & you all." Oliver spoke truthfully.

"Well she doesn't love you Dad so get over it okay? & leave her alone." Jordan surmised before he turned round & ran off.

"Jordan, wait." Oliver pronounced as he rushed forward trying to catch him but lost the young boy in the bustling city crowd.

At Kara's apartment the 5ft 6 inch Mother sat at her table teary eyed still after what happened earlier on when she heard the doorbell go. Slowly getting up she walked over to that & peaked through the key-hole seeing her Father, & Cousin standing outside.

Stepping back she opened up the door. Zor-El opened his arms up & hugged his newly acquired Daughter. "Kara" He replied.

"Father" She sighed saying before looking at Clark. "Clark."

They all walked inside as Zor-El closed the door behind them. The trio went over to table & sat down on it.

"I guess you heard what happened then?" Kara seduced.

Clark nodded his head. "Yes. Jordan contacted us a while after he left."

"Do you know where he is?" Zor-El asked.

Kara nodded her head. "I tried his cell phone but he wouldn't answer though I can surmise where he went."

"Oliver." Zor-El replied answering.

Kara nodded again. "Yeah"

He lowered his head a little angry like & muttered "I'll kill him."

Zor-El turned his head left & responded to Clark. "Kal-El"

"He deserves that Uncle after what he's put them through." Clark answered him.

"Yes but it won't do you any good if your arrested for his murder will it?" Zor-El commented back.

Clark slouched in his seat sighing. "Fine whatever"

"Now what's happens happened & there's not much we can do about it." Zor-El surmised.

Clark turned right & huffed at him. "Of course there is Zor-El."

Zor-El nodded his head. "Kara kissed Oliver which didn't help things much."

"I know it was my fault Dad." Kara said.

Clark looked at her & replied. "No it wasn't Kara. Oliver shouldn't have come outside & spoke to you at the "Ace of Clubs" there."

"But I still kissed him Clark which I shouldn't have & given Oliver mixed signals." Kara submitted.

"Yeah well I know when someone doesn't love me anymore because they say it okay & I accept that." Clark added.

Kara flapped her arms up. "Well I still love Oliver obviously if that happened then."

Zor-El leaned forward & put his right arm oh Kara's left one supportably. "You're pregnant & hormonal sweetheart & got caught up in the situation. No-one blames you for that."

"Right if anyone's to blame it's him." Clark sneered wildly.

Zor-El looked at him again. "Kal-El"

Clark shook his head. "You weren't there Uncle when Oliver slept with Tess & went round the world boozing, it up with women & leaving Jordan with me or when he'd killed Lex & slept with that man's wife."

"Yes but you forgave & accepted him for that over a period of time." Zor-El complied.

"I also told him what would happen if he hurt her again." Clark commented.

"Well going round & confronting him won't solve anything son but only make things worse." Zor-El pleaded with Clark.

Super hearing where Oliver is Clark answered. "Perhaps that's exactly what Oliver needs Uncle." Clark replied getting up outta his seat & speeding off out the front door.

"Kal-El" Zor-El shouted & speed after him leaving Kara stunned.

Wiping his face after warming up inside his gym Oliver half naked gets thrown all the way over to the far wall groaning as he hit the floor hard there.

Getting up slowly Oliver wipes his bloody mouth & calls out to Mia who he thinks turned up for their session early. "What the hell, Mia I?"

Seeing it's not her, the billionaire breathed heavily as Clark coming up grabbed him round the neck & lifted him up choking. Oliver held onto Clark's hand as the life within him started ebbing away.

"Clark." He replied painfully.

Zor-El speeding, it in behind put his arm up shouting. "KAL-EL PUT HIM DOWN."

The Kryptonian turned round & did that after a few seconds. Oliver coughed & breathed heavily as he felt some feeling coming back into him.

Clark moved forward & spoke to Zor-El. "He should be punished Uncle."

"But not by your hand Nephew." Zor-El replied.

Clark laughed sarcastically. "You don't care about Kara Zor-El."

Zor-El grabbed Clark's shirt & confronted him. "I care more than you think Kal-El but I saw what our race was like before we were peaceful & I won't go there son & neither will you."

Clark pointed at Oliver. "So it's alright for Oliver to twist & hurt Kara's feelings & not do anything about it?"

Oliver stepped forward & commented after been able to now. "I only told Kara the truth Clark. I didn't mean to upset her."

"Like what?" Clark asked him.

"That I love her & always will do." Oliver answered pouring his heart out. "Just like you do Lois"

"I wouldn't do half the things you did." Clark eyed him seriously.

"I know that man. But I can't live without her god, I've tried 'believe me but no-one will ever replace Kara." "& I would rather have one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, & one touch of her hand, than eternity without it."

"She doesn't love you Oliver." Clark announced.

Oliver shook his head. "You're wrong Clark she does."

"How?" Zor-El enquired.

"The way she kissed me was like when we were married." Oliver stated

"Kara was hormonal & worked up." "That doesn't mean anything." Clark laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah well I know how her better than you so." Oliver snapped back.

"Oh off, course not." Clark said. "She'd gotten all over you but you couldn't leave her alone could do?"

"You don't understand Clark." Oliver shacked, his head replying.

"I know Kara divorced you Oliver meaning, you've nothing more to do with her." Clark related.

"She's carrying my child & is Jordan's Mother." Oliver snapped angrily. "So I'll always have something to do with her whether you like it or not."

"Well if anything else happens then I will kill you." Clark responded as he came up & eyed him seriously.

Turning round he walked out the gym as Zor-El looked on at Oliver lastly before he veered round & followed Clark afterwards.

Oliver sat down & fingered his hair as he sighed heavily & breathed deeply whilst his eyed shifted about scared & what possibilities Clark could do to him.

The End


	4. Decision Time

**Decision Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics. **

**Author's Note: 2 days after Clark confronted Oliver Kara/Linda has lunch with Lois & they discuss what happened & what Kara might do now which she mulls over afterwards in her office at the "Isis Foundation" wherein she goes out for a walk in "Metropolis Park" & meets Oliver who's done the same thing as her & they both sit down & talk about the previous events 2 & 3 days ago wherein Kara makes a decision on what she's goanna do once & for all. **

**Extra Note: This's the last chapter of the story. **

Sitting outside "Café Russo" Lois & Linda are eating lunch there & discussing what happened 2 & 3 days ago.

"God I can't believe Clark went round Ollie's gym & punched him." Lois said.

Linda shrugged her shoulders & picked up some ham salad with her fork. "Yeah well I told him that but you know Clark Lois."

Lois nodded her head & sipped some wine. "Mmm but Ollie going round your apartment & kissing you like that I mean doesn't he know you don't want him or something?" 

Linda ate the salad before she replied lying but unsure. "He does yeah but maybe Ollie was right when he said he I must've liked him if I kissed him."

"You were hormonal Linda like your father Simon said Lois commented." (Simon's Zor-El's human name & he's Jonathan Kent's pretend brother in law series 9)

"People don't kiss others unless they like them except family of course." Linda stated. "& Oliver's not just anyone Lois."

"Linda you divorced him because of everything that happened." Lois demised.

Linda nodded her head sighing. "I know yes."

"& have now got your life back on your track." Lois added defensively.

"But what have I got to show for it Lois? Alright yes I have the "Isis Foundation" my dad, the apartment & little money but I don't have a guy though do I? & I miss that you know. I miss been in love & feeling all tingly inside when I see them & sex I want sex." Linda announced.

"Well you can have that with someone." Lois said as she forked up some chilli jacket potato before eating it.

"But no-one wants a pregnant woman & every guy I've been with so far hasn't worked out." Linda answered back.

Lois wiped her mouth with a serviette before pointing her fork at Linda. "Yeah because you're not trying Linda & are of going out with mediocre guys instead of someone you might actually like." "& I get it you know you were only ever with Oliver because he was you're husband so you knew him & how to act round him & felt comfortable to so going out with someone else is scary but you have to do it you know & I love Ollie as friend & believe he's not suicidal anymore & sorry for what he did but after what happened I think this's better for you honestly." "Of course I can only give you my opinion sweetie. I can't tell you what to do."

Linda nodded her head. "I understand yes." "But if I did take Ollie back per say what would you think?"

Lois tilted her head slightly. "That you're crazy but then it'd be your decision sweetie & you'd really have to think could I accept Ollie knowing what he is & not think about that when I'm with him 'cause if you did go back with him & he boozed round the world or cheated on you again then you couldn't blame him for it 'cause you accepted that about him.

Linda nodded again kind of agreeing. "Yeah but what Oliver did wasn't of his own volition but through circumstances that happened with him."

Lois drank some more wine & leaned forward replying quietly. "Killing Lex was though."

Linda moved her head a 3rd time. "Mmm"

"Which you'd, have to take into consideration amongst other things." Lois implied.

Linda stared off in the distance as she answered Lois thinking hard about that. "Yeah"

An hour later at the bigger & more functional "Isis Foundation" near "Watchtower" Kara was typing some notes up from a rough copy of what a client said in one their sessions.

The radio on her table in Kara's office near the computer played out as a male presenter spoke just as a song finished on there. "Okay listeners that was S Club 7 with "Never Had A Dream Come True". "So before the show ends today's topics being about valentine's day & how you celebrated it. Some people got married others got engaged some stayed at home & others went away." "I've an email from Ethel Bolton who marked her 50th wedding anniversary to her husband Derek & wants me to give a shout out so well done to them." "& she's requested that I play this song which I will do for everyone in love & also them so here with "The First Time I Loved Forever" is Lisa Angelle & Ron Perlmen.

The words played out as Kara typed still.

Commentary

Ron Perlmen: Somewhere I have never travelled gladly beyond any experience.  
You're eyes have their silence in your most frail gesture are things which enclosed me.  
Or which, I cannot touch, because they are too near.

Verse 1

Lisa Angelle: The first time I loved forever was when you whispered my name.  
& I knew at once you loved me for the, me of who I am.

The familiar song that used to be hers & Oliver's struck accord with Kara & distracted her a bit as she thought about a time she'd been with him when he picked her up & carried her round the penthouse & put her back down on the couch & Kara screamed & laughed as Oliver tickled her.

Over at Luthorcorp Oliver Queen writing up a report heard this also unknowing Kara did to & thought about the first time he met her when Kara caught the flat screen TV when she was "Supergirl" before it hit his limo & how amazed he felt at what she did & wondering who she was.

Verse 2

Lisa Angelle: The first time I loved forever I cast all else aside.  
& I bid my heart to follow be there no more need to hide.

Turning over the clients rough copy page Kara remembered other times she & Oliver teamed up together in the "Justice League".

Closing his file up Oliver poured out a glass of scotch.

Chorus

& if wishes & dreams are merely for children & if love's a tale for fools I'll live the dream with you.

Then leaned back & recalled the second time Kara saved him at the "Daily Planet" & the first time they floated upward in the sky.

Commentary

Or if your wish be to close me, I & my life will shut very beautifully suddenly.  
As when the heart of this flower imagines the snow carefully, everywhere descending.

Kara recollecting a time she & Oliver watched "There's Something About, Mary" where she threw a piece of popcorn & laughed at him smiling shook her head knowing full well what'd happen if she carried on thinking about him.

Finishing his glass off Oliver thought about the impromptu wedding he & Kara had on "The Bahamas Beach". She dressed in a white simple v necked thin shaped dress with her brown loosely curled hair adorning a flower shape tapped clip & small bouquet in her hands, he wearing a black rented tux like Jordan Bart Victor & AC to, with a priest presiding over them & a photographer standing over nearby waiting. Then the times they kissed & the dark time Kara tried to help him through in earlier in the year.

Verse 3 

For all my life & forever there's a truth I will always know.  
When my world divides & shatters your love is where I'll go.

Feeling stressed now Kara switched of her computer & walked over & put her coat on then picked up her bag & went out the room.

Going to refill his glass Oliver thought about that before he put it down & then got up out his chair & walked out the room.

Kara strolled through "Metropolis Park" holding a plastic cup of decaffeinated coffee as she passed by the flower beds muddling over things.

Oliver possessing regular coffee wandered down the other end with one hand in his pocket pondering why he'd chosen to go there as the last part of the song played out.

Commentary

I do not know what it is about you that closes & opens, only something in me understands.  
The voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses. Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands.

Coming, up by a bench Kara & Oliver notice someone in front of them & both look up slowly seeing who it is. They stay silent a moment not knowing who should go first or what they should say.

Oliver spoke & said. "Hi."

"Hi." Kara replied back.

"I had to get out the office." Oliver announced.

"Me too" Kara stated. "I was a little bothered so I decided to get some fresh air."

"You don't listen when I or anyone else tells you to have time of & take it easy do you?" Oliver questioned Kara.

Kara shook her head. "Not really, no."

"You'll wind up in Hospital if you're not careful." Oliver announced.

The ex-kryptonian flapped her arms up. "It's a walk in the park Oliver not mount everest. Besides Caroline runs things when I'm not in so you don't have to worry about that there."

Kara smiled slightly sighing as she pointed out to Oliver's face which was bruised a little still from Clark's punch 2 days ago. "Clark hit you pretty well then."

"Oh yeah it'll heal don't worry." Oliver demised flicking his hand up smiling. "He had a right to anyway."

He hung his head down then looked up at Kara scrunched faced. "I'm sorry I left you crying. If I'd known I would never have."

"It's okay Oliver I'm alright now anyway." Kara said to him.

She laughed a little then. "Funny how we keep meeting each other isn't it?"

"It certainly is." Oliver replied smiling again. "Listen I'd better go before Clark finds out I'm here otherwise he'll kill me."

Oliver turned round to leave but Kara stopped him. "Hey it's, okay you can stay here you know. I won't tell him. I wanna talk to you anyway."

"Oh yeah what about?" Oliver asked Kara.

"About us I suppose." Kara said as she sat down slowly on the bench with her left hand resting on her rounded stomach.

"I thought there wasn't, any us?" Oliver sat down marginally away & spoke to her.

"Well things have a way of biting you in the bullet don't they?" Kara replied.

Oliver looked at Kara confused. "Whaddya mean?"

Kara sipped a bit of her decaffeinated coffee before staring downward & caressing her bump lightly. "I'm not sure really." "I hate been pregnant sometimes when your hormones play with your emotions."

Oliver questioned her confused again. "I don't get it still?"

She leaned back against the bench & turned round & glanced at Oliver. "Well it's not like I haven't been with anyone Ollie it's just the ones that I have were dull & boring & couldn't accept going out with someone carrying another man's baby so the selection there other than you isn't very big then."

Oliver nearly spat in his coffee hearing that turn of events. "Wait you wanna get back with me?"

Kara sighed a bit. "I shouldn't for all the reasons Lois, Clark & dad said but maybe I did feel something when I kissed you & said what I did because I was scared but if we did things my way then it'd be alright."

"Like what?" Oliver queried Kara hopeful but not too much to frighten her.

"Starting from the beginning by getting to know one another & dating not jumping back into bed or moving in." Kara stated.

Oliver nodded understandably. "Right"

"But you'd really have to work hard Ollie & prove to me that what happened before won't ever happen again because if it did then I will let Clark kill you." Kara said pointing her right finger out next to her thumb.

"Absolutely" Oliver answered back happily but taking in what Kara indicated also. "What about Jordan though & the rest of them?"

Kara replied. "We won't tell them anything until after a while when it's definite."

Oliver leaned forward & responded. "Alright then."

They looked each other in the eyes & tilted their heads sideways closing them up & pressed their lips lightly together before delving in a few moments afterwards.

The End 


End file.
